


Author's Note Pt. 2

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author's Note, LMAO, M/M, guess who's back? me, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: This is NOT a fic. It's an author's note but it'd be a lot of help if you read/commented on it. Thanks, fam!





	Author's Note Pt. 2

Hey! It's me, again. Hai. Did you miss me? Probably not. No one ever does.

Remember UghThisIsTerrible's amazing masterpiece that was  _All I Have_? YEAHHH, so. I kinda wanted to recreate his/her/their work because I really liked it. And I know so many other people did too and it's a shame to find out it had suddenly dissappeared! WTF?!

 

So... I've also been meaning into getting into writing Septipier again so... yeaah. If anyone has suggestions of what I should write, just comment in this fic or hmu on Tumblr @ao3-writer.

So There are four prompts i've been wanting to work on but I wanted to know (once again) which one(s) you guys/gals would like to see! I kinda hate just writing things and their just driftin into the oblivion with no meaning or sense behind it so I wanted to see what some of you peoplez think!

 

The first prompt was the one from  _All I Have_ , a student x teacher based fic that incorporates a lot of things UghThisIsTerrible had used in her/his/their fic. 

The second prompt I was thinking of was that classic "Everything's black and white until you meet your soulmate" AU, but the catch is that it's a society where being gay/lesbian/etc is wrong and Mark has to hide the fact that he now sees colors and he keeps slipping up and suspicions and lots of suspense.

The third prompt was one a friend asked of me to write but idk how to feel about it. It's about Jack getting possessed by a female spirit and Mark occasionally notices Jack sometimes wearing make-up or saying/buying stereotypical girly things and Jack swears he isn't trans and it's just confusing.

The last prompt I got off Tumblr, which is basically a High School AU and Mark realizes he has feelings for the foreign student who's super shy and openly gay. HOWEVER, everyone disaproves and Mark is forced to be cruel to Jack but struggles in trying to care for Jack or be ruthless to him.

 

If anyone has any other prompts they want to share or recommend, I'm all ears! I'll be happy to write anything! I'm just wanna write something with some meaning to it, y'know? Yeaaaahhh, you know.

 

LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW if any of these appeal to you or any that you guys want me to write! YAyyyyayyaydyd

(I'll also take One-Shots)


End file.
